Le Changeur
by Sahada
Summary: Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans et sa vie bascule en un instant, la fuite de Private Drive sur balais aura bien plus de conséquences qu'attendues. Mais avec lui, il fallait s'y attendre. Le voila perdu dans une forêt inconnue, en ayant perdu forme humaine. Mais s'il n'était pas aussi loin de tout qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Et si la vie heureuse qu'il avait tant cherché se trouvait là ?


**_Le Changeur_**

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. ROWLING, sauf Vassilis et Mercedes EllaSprings qui eux m'appartiennent de même que cette fanfiction._

_Couple : Charlie Weasley/Harry Potter._

_Auteur : Sahada._

_Note : Un petit O-S sans prétention écrit en une journée. J'ai découvert ce couple récemment et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma contribution au trop peu nombreux ensemble des histoires existantes sur eux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire, autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires :)_

* * *

><p><em>* Cours…peur… avance…douleur…Cours encore… Cours plus vite… Cours plus loin. *<br>_

Harry venait d'avoir dix-sept ans et à la minute même, sa vie avait changé.  
>L'ordre était arrivé une bonne demi-heure avant que l'heure n'arrive, ils avaient tout prévu, tout programmé, ils avaient juste oublié une donnée essentielle à leur plan. Jamais rien ne se passait comme prévu lorsque cela concernait Harry Potter.<p>

La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement pour Harry, une journée presque parfaite dans sa famille tellement aimante. Il avait été réveillé par la douce voix tendre de sa tante lui demandant avec délicatesse de préparer le déjeuner, puis la transmission de sa liste de tâches pour la journée. Qui aurait-il pu tromper en disant cela ? Certainement pas les gens qui le connaissaient vraiment, mais ils étaient si peu nombreux. Quant à Dumbledore ? Il semblait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne et au fil des années, Harry avait cessé de vouloir lui faire de comprendre que sa vie n'était pas aussi heureuse que ce dernier persistait à le croire. D'après lui sa famille l'aimait, mais avait des difficultés à le montrer et lui ne faisait aucun effort pour les comprendre. Bien. Harry c'était fait une raison. De toute manière c'était toujours lui qui était l'anormal dans l'histoire.

Tondre le gazon, tailler la haie, entretenir les parterres, ne pas oublier l'engrais, s'occuper des repas et laver les vivres, ça c'était fait. En ce qui concernait faire le ménage dans le salon et la cuisine… Il n'avait pas eu le temps et la punition s'était faite sentir. Pas de nourriture pour lui aujourd'hui. Un moindre mal si on considérait tout ce que son oncle aurait pu lui faire subir d'autre. Surtout qu'il avait encore un ou deux paquets de biscuits de réserve. Il avait prévu le coup avant de quitter Poudlard en fin d'année. Par la force des choses, le jeune homme devenait prévoyant. Mieux, il avait appris à réfléchir avant d'agir, enfin du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ce soir dans une telle situation ?

Alors que l'aube pointait, il était seul au milieu de nulle part, entouré d'arbres, par une chaleur humide. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en pleine forêt tropicale, mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? D'après ses livres, et sa très chère meilleure amie, on ne pouvait transplaner dans un lieu inconnu, pas même si on avait vu une photo du lieu. Et Harry en était certain, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. Regardant plus attentivement les lieux, il se rendit compte que la végétation n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celle des pays chauds, mais cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir où il se trouvait véritablement. Les arbres étaient immenses et mis à part eux… Il ne voyait rien d'autre que des arbustes dépourvus de baies, un sol boueux par endroits, des feuilles mortes et en baissant son regard vers ses pieds, il vit deux pattes noires bien ancrées dans le sol…

_Réflexion intense… * Des PAAATTES ?! Depuis quand, lui, Harry Potter, avait-il des pattes à la place de ses membres avant ? *_

Et après vérification, de ses membres arrières aussi… Il était maudit. Il savait bien lui que cette lumière intense à la seconde même où il avait eu son anniversaire n'était pas normale. Il devait recevoir son héritage magique comme tout sorcier, ça c'était la théorie. La lumière, jusque-là rien d'anormal, un sorcier puissant pouvait briller quelques instants lors de l'arrivée à maturité de son potentiel magique. Là où le bas blessait, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Comme prévu les membres de l'ordre avaient pris du Polynectar et s'étaient répartis par deux sur des balais afin de perdre les éventuels surveillants du ciel mal intentionnés. Harry, le vrai, s'était accroché à celui qu'on lui avait désigné sans ouvrir la bouche, ignorant de qui il s'agissait, et à vrai dire, s'en fichant. Et ils avaient décollés. Il se souvenait des sorts qui avaient volés en tous sens, des jets de lumières percutants ses compagnons, certains tombant dans le vide sans lui permettre de savoir s'ils allaient bien ou non, le vent, la peur, le noir, tout cela avait contribué à augmenter son stress. Et puis il y avait eu Hedwige, sa belle et tendre Hedwige, il revoyait encore le sort vert de l'Avada Kedevra la frapper et la comète blanche qui avait disparue dans la nuit en contrebas. Cette nuit, sa chouette était morte, et une grande tristesse l'habitait. Il secoua sa tête pour tenter de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Une embarquée du balais qu'il chevauchait, un sort fauchant son accompagnateur, ce dernier basculant dans le vide, l'entrainant, le cri s'échappant de sa bouche, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, le désir de vivre, le désir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, le désir d'être ailleurs, de ne pas être le survivant et puis ses yeux se fermant une micro-seconde, le choc sur la terre ferme et son regard s'ouvrant brutalement sur… cet endroit.

Il avait provoqué tout ça. Il était perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il n'était plus humain. Il hurla de frustration… ou plutôt il feula.

_* Et merde…*_

Et il s'était mis à courir sans réfléchir, la peur distillant dans ses veines une adrénaline toujours plus grande, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu, il avait peur… il avait mal. Dans sa tête, seuls résonnaient ces mots :

_* Cours…peur… avance…douleur…Cours encore… Cours plus vite… Cours plus loin. *_

Ses forces déclinaient, mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, derrière lui, à plusieurs endroits, sur une feuille, une branche, un caillou, il avait laissé son sang. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais lors de l'attaque des mangemorts, lui aussi avait été touché, et sa chute, bien qu'amortie, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ses pattes le lâchèrent au beau milieu de sa course folle et il s'évanouit, complètement épuisé.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, allongé dans la poussière des bords d'une rive d'un cours d'eau, il eut l'intense espoir que ses souvenirs de la veille n'étaient qu'un cauchemar, mais l'odeur de la nature, et les alentours se chargèrent de le ramener à la réalité. Il n'était définitivement pas à Privet Drive, ni au Square Grimmault, encore moins au Terrier. Se redressant péniblement sur ses pattes, il se traina plus qu'il ne marcha vers le ruban chatoyant qu'il l'attirait comme du miel une mouche et il but à longs traits. Le liquide glacé qu'il lapait lui faisait un bien fou. Il aurait voulu voir son apparence se refléter dans l'eau, mais cette rivière était bien loin d'avoir la lisseur et la clarté du miroir et aucun reflet ne vint éclairer sa lanterne. Il trempa sa patte arrière blessée dans l'eau pour nettoyer le sang séché qui s'y trouvait, mais ne parvint qu'à rouvrir la plaie, laissant le sang se mêler au liquide et l'emmener dans son sillage, il finit par sortir totalement de là pour s'allonger sur la berge. Ses côtes aussi semblaient meurtries, il entendait sa respiration siffler, et chaque prise d'air le faisait souffrir. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et il était seul. Il avait beau avoir perdu son humanité, il l'espérait provisoirement, il ne savait pas chasser. Visiblement ce genre de connaissances ne faisait pas partie du package de bienvenue. Et de toute manière, il savait à peine marcher. Visiblement sa course n'avait pas aidé son état.

Harry resta longtemps sans bouger, écoutant tous les bruits autour de lui. La forêt était remplie de créatures vivantes. Il entendait le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le vrombissement des insectes, le trottinement des petits animaux… et d'autres choses dont il ignorait tout. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il chassa pour la trentième fois une mouche en fronçant le museau qu'il se décida à bouger pour chercher de l'aide. Moitié marchant, moitié se trainant, il se mit en route, suivant le cours d'eau en espérant trouver un quelconque signe de civilisation. Ce qu'il ferait ensuite ? Il l'ignorait. Après tout, il était devenu un prédateur ne sachant pas parler le langage humain, alors pour s'expliquer avant qu'on ne tente de le tuer… ce n'était pas vraiment gagné.

Il marcha pendant cinq jours, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire et se reposer un peu. Il ne s'éloignait que rarement de la source de vie, seulement pour parfois chercher un abri et s'éloigner un instant des insectes qui se repaissaient de ses plaies. Il avait trouvé quelques fois des baies, peu… mais cela lui avait permis de calmer un instant les maux de son ventre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps ainsi. S'il parvenait à se déplacer un peu mieux, son état n'était pas brillant. Lui qui n'était déjà pas bien gros était maigrelet, ses muscles fondaient et ses blessures pullulaient. Il commençait à perdre espoir.

Le sixième jour vit arriver la fin de la forêt. Il s'en était sorti. Il faillit en pleurer de soulagement. L'horizon qui s'étendaient devant lui était dégagé, une immense plaine se trouvait face à lui, au loin des falaises élevées semblaient toucher le ciel. C'était magnifique. Il s'avança en boitant une petite centaine de mètres lorsqu'il sentit qu'il passait à travers une sorte de barrière magique. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux, devant lui la pleine vierge avait laissé place à des baraquements, des enclos… et des dragons. Devant lui, une enseigne trônait fièrement au-dessus des deux piquets la soutenant :

RESERVE DE DRAGONS DE ROUMANIE

Un panneau d'interdiction juste à côté stipulait DEFENSE D'ENTRER SAUF PERSONNEL AUTORISE

Le bon côté des choses, était que Harry savait désormais où il se trouvait. Techniquement ici vivait même quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, si ce dernier n'avait pas succombé à l'attaque le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il était rentré chez lui sain et sauf. Pour peu qu'il en savait, ici des sorciers aguerris pouvaient lui venir en aide, ou le trucider à vue en le prenant pour une menace. Fort de ses expériences passées avec les humains en général, et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne vivait pas au pays des bisounours, Harry choisit de se la jouer discrètement et de commencer par chercher si Charles Weasley, dit Charlie, habitait bien les lieux. Il se trouva une petite cache au milieu du camp, non loin des poubelles en vérité, et s'y tapis pour attendre et observer. Après tout, il n'était plus à un jour près.

Les premiers humains qui parurent devant lui ne lui inspirèrent aucune confiance, ils semblaient un peu brute de décoffrages, des montagnes de muscles qui se la jouaient. Ils étaient peut-être forts, cela il n'aurait pas su le savoir, mais des gens qui agissaient comme si le monde leur appartenait avaient toujours eu le don de l'énerver. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa relation avec le fils à papa Malfoy pour s'en convaincre. Il soupira. Même le voir lui l'aurait ravi en cet instant, c'était dire. Une femme et un homme passèrent en blouse blanche, deux hommes aux cheveux sombres également, mais pas la moindre trace d'une chevelure de feu. Harry posa son menton sur ses pattes, dépités, et ferma les yeux. L'épuisement eu raison de lui et son esprit sombra dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé au petit matin par des éclats de voix, des humains approchaient de sa cachette. L'alcool lui piquait le nez, les cris faisaient tiquer ses oreilles. De ce qu'il comprenait, l'un des deux avaient trop fêté son anniversaire la veille et n'avait d'ailleurs pas été dormir de la nuit, saoul comme un cochon. Il prétendait maintenant aller travailler alors que l'autre lui faisait la leçon à cause du danger qu'il courrait pour lui-même et… pour les autres. Cette voix… Il lui semblait la connaître. Il en eut la certitude en voyant finalement les deux hommes à quelques encablures de lui. Charlie, et un jeunot blond. Son cœur sauta de joie dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait trouvé.

Patiemment, il attendit que le plus jeune des deux soit renvoyé dans le baraquement qui servait de dortoirs aux jeunes recrues, et, quand il fut certain que Charlie était seul, sortit de sa cachette. Oubliant par là le minuscule détail qui faisait ce qu'il était. Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent en voyant le félin sortirent d'un renfoncement sombre entre les containers. Ayant l'habitude de réagir rapidement, il sortit sa baguette en un instant et la pointa sur la panthère noire qui lui faisait face. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'un tel animal faisait là si loin de chez lui. A ce qu'il se souvenait, la panthère noire ou leopard, _**Panthera pardus**_, vivait en Afrique et en Asie du Sud-Est… Il ne devait pas y en avoir en Romanie.

L'animal semblant comprendre la peur qu'elle lui inspirait s'assit sur son arrière-train et gémit en pointant du museau sa patte et ses flancs, puis elle se coucha sur son flanc intact en gémissant, semblant attendre. Le sorcier ne comprenait pas. Cet animal réagissait bizarrement, comme si elle savait qu'il allait l'aider, comme si elle avait confiance en lui, mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être prêtait-il au félin des sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas. De l'anthropomorphisme voilà ce dont Charlie se sentait coupable. Il n'empêchait pas que l'animal était blessé et que Charlie étant Charlie, il ne pouvait pas laisser un animal souffrir. Jamais il n'avait pu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu l'élève préféré d'Hagrid en son temps. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait tenu à l'accompagner dans la forêt interdite pour lui venir en aide auprès de créatures que la plupart des gens auraient fui en courant ne se comptait même plus. Cependant, il n'était pas idiot et avant toute chose, il stupéfixa la panthère avant de la faire flotter dans les airs pour l'emmener dans le chalet qui lui tenait lieu de maison.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Charlie prodigua des soins à la panthère qu'il avait enfermée dans une cage, la traitant uniquement sous le sortilège de stupéfaction pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque. La couleur des yeux du félin lui faisait penser à Harry, cela faisait deux semaines déjà que le jeune sorcier était porté disparu. Certains le pensaient morts, d'autres avaient encore de l'espoir. Même celui qu'il ait été capturé. Au moins aurait-il été en vie… Mais Severus n'avait ramené aucune information probante, il disait même que le Seigneur Noir était furieux que l'attaque ait échoué. Echoué... Ce seul mot avait le don de lui faire serrer les poings. Echoué alors qu'il y avait eu des morts de leur côté, des gens qu'il avait côtoyé, aimé… son propre frère, George, avait perdu son oreille droite. Un moindre mal bien sûr mais…

« La guerre est une chose horrible » dit-il simplement en regardant la panthère qui lavait sa patte avant allongée dans sa prison de fortune. Elle sembla l'écouter car elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard intelligent dans le sien.

« On dirait presque que tu me comprends » Il sourit, convaincu de sa bêtise alors que le félin penchait un peu la tête, attentif. Mû par une impulsion un peu folle, Charlie se releva de son fauteuil et s'agenouilla près de la cage. L'animal ne semblait pas menaçant. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, jamais il n'avait paru agressif, ne cessant de l'étonner. Il se releva et partit chercher un morceau de carcasse dans le frigo réservé aux dragonneaux, revenant quelques dix minutes plus tard, il faufila la viande dans la cage. La panthère ne fit même pas mine d'attraper sa main et renifla simplement sa nourriture avant de la prendre en bouche. Alors Charlie fit une chose absurde selon tous les protocoles de sécurité qu'il avait appris et… posa sa main sur la tête noire pleine de fourrure. Celle-ci se mit à ronronner et le roux éclata de rire.

« ça par exemple… Tu es une étrange créature petite panthère. J'ai comme l'impression que tu connais bien les humains. Je me demande si tu ne t'es pas échappée d'un cirque ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais tes blessures venaient de sortilèges, je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu t'arriver. Je vais me renseigner dans les alentours, en attendant je crois qu'on aura plus besoin de ça »

Il fit disparaitre le haut et les barreaux de la cage, laissant simplement le fond de cette dernière comme zone de repos et de repas pour la panthère. Celle-ci ne fit pas le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'elle allait bouger et Charlie se rassit dans son fauteuil, la laissant finir ses denrées nutritives.

Au fil des jours, le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans laissa plus de liberté à l'animal qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Désormais tous ses collègues avaient pris l'habitude de le voir déambuler dans la réserve avec sur ses talons la fine panthère. Ils avaient d'abord été surpris de cet état de fait, mais la créature semblait calme, non-agressive et… comprenait des ordres tels que pas bouger. Jamais elle n'avait franchi les enclos délimitant les zones ou les dragons étaient soignés et quant au plus gros de la réserve, elle n'y allait jamais. Un jour Charlie l'avait emmenée avec lui en jeep et elle était restée sagement sur le siège avant tel un gros chien et il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il commençait à beaucoup aimer sa panthère domestique.

Harry quant à lui, malgré son étrange situation, commençait à s'accoutumer à la vie de la réserve et à l'aimer. En fait c'était la première fois où personne ne le considérait comme le sauveur, la première fois où personne n'attendait quelque chose de lui, ou ne le prenait pour une arme. Ici tout le monde l'acceptait désormais tel qu'il était, si ce n'est le petit blond du premier jour qui ne semblait pas pouvoir le sentir depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu. Apparemment le fait qu'il accaparait tout le temps de Charlie ne semblait pas lui plaire. Pour ce qu'il en avait compris, Vassilis, puisque tel était son nom, était amoureux du deuxième fils Weasley, mais ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été retournés. Il avait apparemment couché une fois ou deux avec lui alors qu'ils avaient tous deux trop bus et il avait espéré plus, ce que jamais Charlie ne lui avait donné, mais il gardait espoir.

Harry avait appris à connaître Charlie, il connaissait maintenant par cœur toutes ses mimiques, ses habitudes, et il l'appréciait vraiment. Il aurait aimé lui exprimer sa reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais malheureusement en l'état c'était impossible alors il faisait comme il le pouvait avec les moyens dont il avait à disposition, lui offrant moult câlins et ronrons. Ici personne n'avait fait le lien entre lui, Draken la panthère noire, et Harry Potter, Celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-maintenant-disparu. La presse en avait fait les choux gras. Si au début Dumbledore avait pu tasser l'affaire, il n'avait rien pu faire lorsque le Ier septembre avait constaté l'absence du sauveur du monde à Poudlard. La rumeur s'était alors répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Pour certains Voldemort avait eu sa peau, pour d'autres il avait juste fugué, fuyant son destin et sa responsabilité, et pour d'autres enfin, il n'était qu'un gamin immature et instable, menteur de surcroit, qui avait décidé de faire son intéressant. Pourtant la petite tache blanche en forme d'éclair sur le cou de la panthère aurait pu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, la couleur de ses yeux aussi, mais qui si ce n'est Charlie, aurait pu faire le lien ? Surtout que sa cicatrice, contrairement à celle du jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans, ne se trouvait pas sur son front, et puis… jamais Harry n'avait appris à être animagus, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout comment diable aurait-il pu se retrouver en Roumanie. Non décidément, personne n'aurait pu faire l'association. Offrant par là une étrange liberté couplée à de véritables vacances au petit sorcier.

Un matin, alors que Charlie sortait de la douche, Harry se surprit à détailler son corps nu dégoulinant. S'il avait été humain, sans doute aurait-il rougi. Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé devant un homme. Oh bien sûr il en avait déjà trouvé beaux, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti de désirs pour eux. Il se questionnait. Pourtant il était déjà sorti avec des filles, il y avait eu Cho, et puis Ginny… mais si avec aucune des deux cela n'avait été concluant. D'ailleurs maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien pour la première et il avait depuis bien longtemps fait le point avec la seconde qu'il considérait véritablement comme sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'avait pas trainé après leur rupture, enchaînant garçon sur garçon à Poudlard. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle sortait avec un certain Zabini à ce qu'il avait compris. Il en avait été heureux pour elle, bien qu'un peu déçu qu'elle ait si vite passé à autre chose. Mais là n'était pas la question. Bon dieu… il ressentait du désir pour un mec, il était gay… ou au moins bi…

_*__ Le frère de mon meilleur ami et de mon ex… Dans le genre pas compliqué Harry tu fais fort bravo *_

Et si seulement il n'y avait eu que le désir… Peut-être aurait-il pu faire avec, tenter d'oublier cette idée dérangeante. Mais il sentait confusément qu'il y avait plus que ça, il aimait tout de Charlie… et c'était bien ça le problème.

Là où des milliers d'adolescents auraient été heureux de se découvrir amoureux, Harry lui était tout simplement découragé. Déjà la situation de la guerre n'aidait pas, chaque personne proche de lui était potentiellement en danger, et c'était d'ailleurs la première raison qu'il l'avait poussé à se séparer de Ginny au début, la prise de conscience qu'il ne ressentait pas la même sorte d'amour qu'elle pour elle était venu après, ensuite c'était le frère de son ex… et pour couronner le tout, c'était un homme, il ne savait même pas ce que les sorciers pensaient de ce genre de relation, et en plus ce dernier le prenait pour une panthère et connaissait à peine son lui humain. Et si lui avait appris bien des choses sur lui au cours des deux derniers mois qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, Charlie lui ne savait rien de plus sur lui. Et pour la seconde fois en deux mois, il maudit la perte de son apparence humaine, souhaitant plus que tout la retrouver. Tout à ses questions existentielles, la jeune panthère n'avait pas remarqué que Charlie avait quitté les lieux pour aller travailler. Ce jour-là, il partait étudier une mère et ses petits en milieu sauvage et s'y rendait en balais, rendant impossible d'emmener son animal favoris avec lui. Et… sans doute que la situation en fut heureuse car répondant au souhait de son sorcier, la magie lui rendit son apparence originelle. Il se retrouva nu, à quatre pattes par terre et humain.

« Non, non c'est impossible…. Il suffisait que je le souhaite vraiment, j'y crois pas… » Il regarda ses mains ébahis, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, les retournant sous ses yeux comme un enfant émerveillé.

« Comment je vais expliquer ça à Charlie… » gémit-il mortifié en tentant de se redresser. Il n'avait plus marché debout depuis si longtemps. Il tangua légèrement mais parvint rapidement à se déplacer aussi normalement qu'auparavant. Son corps s'était remusclé et le fait qu'il avait mangé à sa faim en tant que panthère lui avait redonné une apparence bien plus agréable qu'auparavant. Sa jambe droite concevait cependant la marque qu'un sort de découpe cicatrisé tardivement lui avait laissé, ainsi que trois longues cicatrices fines à la hauteur de ses côtes. Des marques de guerres, à la Maugrey, quoi que bien moins repoussantes selon lui.

Toute la journée, Harry attendit le retour de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer, de plus en plus anxieux de sa réaction. Il avait emprunté des vêtements à ce dernier, et bien que ceux-ci étaient un peu trop grands, il n'avait guère pu faire mieux étant donné son absence de baguette magique. Lorsque Charlie rentra, Harry n'attendit pas et lâcha rapidement un flot de paroles à son intention :

« Charlie je t'en supplie ne crie pas, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je t'en supplie laisse-moi t'expliquer, je peux tout t'expliquer, ne me déteste pas, Charlie je… »

Harry fondit en larmes et Charlie complètement décontenancé s'approcha du sorcier en pleure pour le serrer contre lui en lui frottant le dos dans un geste évident de réconfort.

« Harry ? Mais… que fais-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, où étais-tu ? Draken t'a laissé entrer ? Oh Harry… maman va être folle de joie et Ron… Tout le monde. Bon sang Harry ça fait deux mois… Il faut que je prévienne tout le monde »

Harry eut alors un sursaute et cria « NOOOON, Charlie, non s'il te plait… Il faut que je t'explique, que je te parle… »

Et Charlie rendit les armes, l'entrainant sur son lit, le sorcier toujours dans ses bras, il le laissa tout lui expliquer depuis le début, la nuit de l'attaque, son réveil, la course éperdue, son errance, sa rencontre avec lui, sa convalescence… jusqu'à cette transformation inattendue, désespérée.

« Harry c'est… ce n'est pas possible ce que tu me racontes là, on ne devient pas animagus en un instant à sa majorité, on ne change pas de pays sans le connaître soudainement en chutant d'un balais… Il faut que je prévienne l'ordre et Dumbledore »

Mais Harry protesta encore, avançant des arguments tous plus fous les uns que les autres et pour finir le dragonnier capitula, du moins pour l'instant présent. Cette nuit-là, Harry Potter remplaça la panthère Draken dans son lit et Charlie se prit à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas si désagréable. Au petit jour, Charlie prépara le déjeuner pour deux et après avoir défendu à Harry de sortir du chalet, il était parti travailler, pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Même s'il avait dit à Harry que son histoire était peu crédible, elle lui trottait dans son esprit, il avait l'impression que cela titillait sa mémoire sans toutefois parvenir à remettre le doigt dessus. Il eut une illumination en fin de journée, il venait de se rappeler la légende des changeurs… Ceux qui avaient inspirés les animagus. On les prétendait ancêtres de ces derniers… Ils auraient appris aux sorciers ce qu'était devenir un animal. Il retourna auprès de Harry pour tout lui raconter.

_**Plus tard dans la soirée…**_

« … Tu vois Harry ce n'est qu'une légende mais… Les changeurs étaient semblaient-ils des moldus particuliers. C'était des humains qui vivaient en communion avec la nature, des sortes d'indiens je crois, on raconte qu'ils étaient capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal en revêtant leur peau sur leur corps nu. Ce qui expliquerait que… Tu ais perdus tes vêtements dans le processus, par contre j'ignore pourquoi tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'une peau alors… Humm attends que je me rappelle… Il y avait cette histoire de… oui je dois envoyer un hibou, attend là, ça peut marcher »

Lorsque Charlie revint auprès du jeune homme, il refusa dans dire plus, prétextant que tant que le hibou ne reviendrait pas, il ne servait à rien de spéculer. Ils passèrent la soirée à se parler et se découvrir, enfin plus pour Charlie que Harry. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de rester ad vitam aeternam enfermé dans le chalet du dragonnier et il lui en fit part. Charlie lui promit alors de lui jeter un glamour le lendemain et de le présenter comme un ami venant le visiter et découvrir la réserve. Il tenta encore de le convaincre de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé à ses amis et à l'ordre, mais une nouvelle fois Harry obtint gain de cause et Charlie abandonna.

Cinq jours plus tard, le hibou revint avec la réponse de Mercedes EllaSprings, dite Mercy pour les amis, changeuse véritable de son état et… pas du tout une rumeur comme Charlie l'avait toujours pensé. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, et il avait gagné. La moldue existait bel et bien et il était temps de lui rendre visite. Le jour même, Charlie posa son congé, et accompagné d'Harry, se rendit en Amérique.

« Je suis une coyote. En fait, je pensais être la seule changeuse encore en vie il y a trois ans encore et puis… J'ai découvert que si nous étions peu nombreux, nous existions toujours. Il n'y a pas une vraie communauté, enfin plus maintenant, elle a été décimée il y a des siècles lorsque les amérindiens ont été exterminés… avec le temps notre nature a été oubliée et moi j'ai découvert ce que j'étais seule… D'autres ont eu plus de chance. Mais nous nous cachons alors… c'est normal. En fait aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus besoin de peau pour nous transformer, mais cela ne marche que lorsque nous sommes nus. Aucun vêtement ne survit à la transformation, il faut donc mieux se déshabiller avant pour ne pas se retrouver empêtré dedans »

A voir l'expression de son visage, cela lui était déjà arrivé et elle en était un peu gênée.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon apparence est celle d'un coyote. Autrefois nos ancêtres pouvaient prendre plusieurs formes tant qu'ils avaient une peau de l'animal en question à disposition. Ce n'est plus le cas. Je connais un maître-corbeau, c'est ainsi qu'on nous appelle, trois maîtres-loups, et un maître fennec. Tu es le premier maître-panthère que je rencontre, mais j'imagine que des changeurs ont vécu sur d'autres continents et que c'est pour cela qu'une telle nature est possible. Ma première transformation je l'ai eue à sept ans… pour échapper à la mort, c'est toujours ainsi que nous découvrons qui ont est, il y a toujours une émotion forte, une peur immense qui déclenche tout… Par contre je n'ai jamais entendu le cas d'un déplacement de pays… ça ça me dépasse »

Ils discutèrent longtemps avec la trentenaire maître-coyote, parvenant avec elle à la conclusion que l'étrange transplanage dans un lieu inconnu était sans doute lié à la nature de sorcier d'Harry et non à la petite particularité qu'il venait de se découvrir, à moins que ce ne fut un mélange des deux. La jeune femme expliqua à Harry ce à quoi il devait penser pour revêtir la « peau » de son animal et après trois essais réussis du jeune homme devant elle, ils prirent congés en se promettant de rester en contact. Ils retournèrent ensuite en Roumanie afin de digérer tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Mercy, Harry alternait désormais entre son apparence d'emprunt sous glamour, et sa forme de panthère pour accompagner Charlie, appréciant de plus en plus de passer du temps avec l'autre homme sous forme humaine. En vérité le métier de ce dernier commençait vraiment à lui plaire et tout doucement l'idée de devenir dragonnier et non plus auror, faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

_Lorsqu'il retournerait à Poudlard… il… Poudlard… il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à rentrer et cette idée lui faisait comme un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il était bien là, aux côtés de Charlie. Et il avait comme l'impression que l'homme aussi aimait être en sa compagnie_.

Une après-midi, alors que Draken accompagnait les pas de son maître comme souvent, Vassilis les rejoint, faisant grogner la panthère sous le regard surpris de Charlie. Il n'avait jamais compris l'inimité entre ces deux-là, mais il avait renoncé à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. Alors que la panthère attendait sagement à l'entrée de l'enclos où une jeune mère s'occupait de ses trois dragonneaux, Vassilis trébucha, poussant par inadvertance Charlie sur un des bébés. Celui-ci tomba dessus, le faisant par-là rouler. Le petit se mit à brailler et la mère arriva menaçante, crachant une rivière de flamme. Charlie eut juste le temps de rouler pour l'éviter, mais il était désormais isolé de son co-équipier, entre la mère d'un côté avec l'un de ses dragonneaux, et les deux autres.

_* Et merde *_

« Vassilis cours ! Va chercher de l'aide ! »

Ce dernier partit ventre à terre, courant, trébuchant sur le sol de la carrière et manquant à plusieurs reprises de se ramasser, il disparut rapidement derrière les baraquements à la recherche d'aide providentielle laissant Charlie, seul, face à une mère dragonne bien énervée. Le dragonnier avait fait son maximum, mais sa résistance touchait à sa fin, il n'en pouvait plus, essoufflé, il se trouvait maintenant derrière un rocher de taille conséquente, soudain la dragonne le retrouva. Face à lui, menaçante, elle ouvrit la gueule et le sorcier ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Derrière lui, dans son dos, le rocher qui lui rentrait dans la peau, à sa droite, la roche, à sa gauche pareil. Il était perdu. Il attendit et soudain un rugissement féroce retentit, suivit d'un grognement caverneux. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières et n'en crut pas ses yeux. La dragonne tentait d'attraper dans ses mâchoires une forme noire agrippée de toutes ses griffes sur son dos.

« HARRRY ! »

Charlie hurla, mais la créature ne lui accorda pas un regard, la panthère elle-même ne lâcha pas sa proie. Le dragonnier sortit de l'arc de pierre qui avait été pour un temps son salut et chercha un moyen de venir en aide à celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Rien, ne lui venait à l'esprit et soudain il entendit des voix et des bruits de courses, les secours arrivaient.

« Charlie viens vite, elle ne s'occupe plus de toi, dépêche-toi »

Vassilis n'avait trouvé que deux personnes. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux que pour calme la magyar à pointe en colère. La mort dans l'âme Charlie protesta quand même :

« Mais Harr-Draken… on ne peut pas la laisser »

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin Charlie, ce n'est qu'une panthère, viens avec nous »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est… » Charlie se tut, il venait d'être stupéfixié par Vassilis.

« Je suis désolé Charlie, mais c'est pour ton bien, ta chère panthère se débrouillera toute seule cette fois. Tu viens avec nous »

Et ils quittèrent tous les trois les lieux, avec le quatrième flottant devant eux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils firent alors boire une potion de sommeil à Charlie et ce dernier se réveilla seulement 24h plus tard, en sursaut en hurlant le nom d'Harry. Harry qui se trouvait à son chevet.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux « Mais, mais comment ? »

Harry le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer en murmurant comme une litanie des « Merci Merlin, Oh merci par Merlin j'ai eu tellement peur, Charlie … » Emporté par son soulagement, Harry se rendit à peine compte qu'il embrassait l'homme qu'il aimait sur les joues d'abord, puis… fixant ses lèvres tentatrices… au risque de tout perdre, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Charlie resta figé un instant avant de répondre au baiser sans plus de retenue, passant ses mains dans la chevelure longue ébouriffée du plus jeune, et quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Lui aussi avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait vu la panthère juchée sur le dragon, luttant pour sa vie… et il avait compris.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux, légèrement à court de souffle. « Harry je… » « Je t'aime Charlie, Merlin je t'aime depuis… » Et Charlie sourit en réponse, recapturant les lèvres du plus jeune avec les siennes.

« On va avoir beaucoup de chose à raconter à la famille quand on rentrera »

Et Harry éclata de rire tout en se serrant contre son beau rouquin. Oh oui, ils allaient avoir des tas de choses à leur raconter à tous, mais il n'était pas encore sur d'avoir envie de partager son homme avec eux, pas plus que sa nature non plus. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir pondre une histoire cohérente pour tout leur expliquer sans tout leur dire ?

Pour l'heure il ne savait pas encore, mais de toute manière cette fois-ci il ne serait pas seul, cette fois-ci il avait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et il était heureux.

**_Fin._**

**_A vos reviews ^^_**

**_ J'espère vivement avoir votre retour sur cette histoire. Je vous en prie, que vous l'ayez aimée ou non, faites moi part de votre avis._**


End file.
